leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Staraptor (Pokémon)
|} Staraptor (Japanese: ムクホーク Mukuhawk) is a dual-type introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from starting at level 34. It is the final form of . Biology Staraptor is a grayish-brown, avian Pokémon similar to a large bird of prey. It has small, red eyes and a thin, yellow beak with a black tip. There is a circular white patch on its forehead, which is smaller on the female. Larger white markings cover the front of its throat and chest, separated by a black ruff encircling the shoulders. A red-tipped, black crest extends over its head, nearly reaching the tip of its beak. Staraptor is fussy about the shape of this comb, which it uses to appear larger and frighten enemies. It has large wings, five black-tipped tail feathers, and yellow feet with black talons. Its powerful wing and leg muscles allow it fly effortlessly while carrying a small Pokémon. Upon evolution, this Pokémon leaves its flock to live alone. It can be highly aggressive, persistently attacking even larger foes in spite of illness or injury. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Staraptor 's Staravia evolved into in the final round against Paul's Honchkrow during the Squallville PokéRinger competition. It won said competition with Ash in Pursuing a Lofty Goal!. Other Staraptor debuted in Following A Maiden's Voyage!. unintentionally hit Staraptor with and caused it to use , which wrecked Professor Rowan's lab. A Staraptor appeared in Lost Leader Strategy!, under the ownership of Reggie. Staraptor was the final Pokémon Reggie chose in his with Ash; it was defeated by 's . Staraptor then taught in Crossing the Battle Line!. It made a brief cameo in Aiding the Enemy and in Saving the World From Ruins!. After J dropped out of her airship in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 2), he was saved by a Staraptor that Kellyn had captured with his Capture Styler. used a Staraptor in a battle against in Barry's Busting Out All Over!. It reappeared in Steeling Peace of Mind!. used a Staraptor to stop the Pokémon Pinchers's pursuit against in Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs (Part One). It reappeared in a flashback in the following episode. A Staraptor appeared in A Relay in the Sky!, under the ownership of Orson. Staraptor was used by Orson in the second leg of the Pokémon Sky Relay and took over the ribbon from Orson's . It was successfully able to deliver his ribbon to Orson's for the final leg. Minor appearances A Staraptor was among the Pokémon who raced in Genesect and the Legend Awakened. Pokédex entries . Staraptor's ferocious nature means that it has no problem challenging much larger opponents.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Staraptor is one of the Pokémon used by the Advanced level Grunt of Team Galactic. It was first used to take the Grunt to the destroyed camera machine used by Saturn in his fight against Paka and Uji. It was later used in the mugging of Mr. Berlitz and later to battle Diamond at the Galactic HQ. It first appeared in Great Gible. A Staraptor was used by Castle Valet Darach in his against in Getting the Drop on Gallade II. It used a combination of and to tire Platinum's Empoleon, but Empoleon's eventually won out. In Omega Alpha Adventure 15, Norman was revealed to own a Staraptor. It was used to attack . In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Staraptor is one of the Pokémon owned by . It was used in battles against Hareta and Koya. It evolved sometime prior to Challenge! The Fortress Of Steel!!. In the Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs - the Comic manga Like in the and the game (if the is ), uses a Staraptor as one of his . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries evolve into Staraptor, they leave the flock to live alone. They have sturdy wings.}} |} |} |} |} evolve into Staraptor, they leave the flock to live alone. They have sturdy wings.}} evolve into Staraptor, they leave the flock to live alone. They have sturdy wings.}} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Chicole Path, School Path, Vien Forest, Haruba Desert, Boyleland, Altru Park, Ranger Union, Ice Lake, Chroma Road, Chroma Highlands, Shiver Camp, Oil Field Hideout, Capture Arena}} |area=Windy Prairie‎}} |area=Granite Zone}} |area=Dolce Island, Cocona Village, Rand's House, Wireless Tower, Hinder Cape, Mitonga Road, Faldera Island, Sophian Road, Tilikule Island, Oblivia Ruins, Thunder Temple}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Everspring Valley Autumnwood: Volcanic Slope }} |area=Evolve }} |area=Conductor Room: King of the Sky}} |} |} |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 5}} |area=Albens Town: Stage 224}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Colossal Tree (Center Boss, Back, Special), Plasma Tundra: Abundant Orchard (Special)}} |area=Area 30: Stage 11}} |} |} Stats Base stats Generation IV-V Generation VI onward Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Close Combat|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5}} By TM/HM By |Astonish|Ghost|Physical|30|100|15}} |Detect|Fighting|Status|—|—|5}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Feather Dance|Flying|Status|—|100|15}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Fury Attack|Normal|Physical|15|85|20||'}} |Mirror Move|Flying|Status|—|—|20}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Revenge|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10|*}} |Roost|Flying|Status|—|—|10}} |Sand Attack|Ground|Status|—|100|15}} |Steel Wing|Steel|Physical|70|90|25}} |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- ! }} |- when its Attack is 92 or higher |link='Muneshige' and }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=397 |name2=Staravia |type1-2=Normal |type2-2=Flying |evo2= |no3=398 |name3=Staraptor |type1-3=Normal |type2-3=Flying}} Sprites Trivia Origin Staraptor is based on the , a common species of bird found throughout Asia, combined with a . Although it largely resembles the starling in appearance, much of its inspiration comes from s and s, particularly its predatory nature and aerial speed. It also has strong similarities to the . The feathers hanging over its face are similar to the . Name origin Staraptor is a combination of '' and (a predatory bird). Mukuhawk is a combination of 椋鳥 mukudori (gray starling) and . In other languages and hawk |de=Staraptor|demeaning=Same as English name |fr=Étouraptor|frmeaning=From and raptor |es=Staraptor|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Staraptor|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=찌르호크 Jjiruhawk|komeaning=From and hawk |zh_cmn=姆克鷹 Mǔ Kè Yīng|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name. The last character means hawk/falcon/eagle. }} Related articles * Ash's Staraptor External links |} Category:Pokémon whose base stats changed in Generation VI de:Staraptor es:Staraptor fr:Étouraptor it:Staraptor ja:ムクホーク zh:姆克鹰